Hidden All Along
by LiveLoveLaugh3
Summary: Everything seems perfect for Cammie and Zach at the beginning of their new school year at Gallagher Academy. But who's this man that's recently been hired as the soccer coach, and why does he seem so familiar?


**AN: Ok so this is just a random idea, but tell me if it's any good. If you have any questions please ask!**

Cammie surveyed the soccer field, searching for a green and white jersey with the number 3 on it; but she came up empty handed, he wasn't among the many players practicing. She had driven like a crazy woman to get here early, and the game hadn't even started yet. Disappointed, she was about to head back to the stands when a pair of strong firm arms encircled her from behind. Smiling to herself she turned in her captor's arms.

"And where have you been Mr. Goode?" she asked the boy smirking down at her.

"Well Ms. Morgan I've just been lucking for my lucky charm, before the game starts." Zach leaned down prepared to dive in for a kiss, when Cammie suddenly jumped in his arms.

"Oh that reminds me, why aren't you wearing that lucky bracelet I made for you?" Cammie said pouting.

Zach groaned as he released her from his grip, he was mad at himself for reminding her of that damn thing. Ever since he had become captain of the Gallagher Academy Soccer team, she'd gone a bit crazy with preparation for his first match as captain. One of the things she had done was make him an ugly string bracelet that she was convinced was going to make them win the game against their long time rivals Roseville High.

"Um, well you see I kind of left it at home…." At his girlfriend's dismayed look he hurried to add, "But I'll go home really quickly and get it."

"No!" Cammie was fast to reject his offer. He gave her a funny look.

"I mean no you might be late for the game, I'll go get it for you, ok?"

He gave her a strained smile and pecked her on the check as he handed over his car keys. She really didn't want to miss any of the game, but this was important.

"Hurry back!" He yelled after her as she jogged off the field.

Cammie smiled to herself as she drove out of the Goode's driveway, yeah she wasn't stupid, she knew that Zach hated the bracelet. The fact that he was putting up with it for her was what made her so unbelievably happy, she wondered what the other guys on the team would think when they saw it.

She had to bite back a grin at those thoughts. She could see a group of people walking to the stands by the field. Whew, not late yet. She swerved into an empty parking space, and made a run for the quick filling front row seats of the field. But first, she spotted Zach and caught his eye; throwing him the bracelet with a roll of his eyes. Smiling at him, she threw him a wink and tried to quickly find a spot to sit.

In her haste to get to a good seat, she slammed into a tall man. She fell backwards, and lay sprawled on the ground for a couple of seconds, dazed. At least until the man offered her a hand and he pulled her up easily.

She looked up into his face and was startled to see a striking pair of sky blue eyes, almost like she had seen them before. His face gave her a good estimate of his age due to the slight laugh wrinkles around his eyes; mid thirties maybe she guessed. He had dark brown hair that was lighter in some places. Somehow Cammie felt as if she should recognize him from somewhere, shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she mumbled an apology and moved to sit down.

The man gave her a peculiar glance before walking away from the field. That's odd Cammie thought to herself, just when the two teams burst out of opposite locker rooms, all hyped up. Cammie stood with the rest of the Gallagher side cheering.

The game soon began and #17 on the Roseville team, otherwise known as Dillon Hahn stole the ball from Zach's right hand man, Grant Miller. Damn. Not a good start. Luckily their team goalie, Josh Abrams blocked the first few attempts at getting a goal. Gallagher tried to score a few as well, but was only successful with 1 goal.

Cammie and the rest of the crowd were on the edge of their seats, and the game was nearly over. With about 2 minutes left Zach managed to score a goal to win the game, it seemed like the people in the stands let out a relieved sigh, but quickly starting yelling and scrambled to get onto the field and congratulate the team.

Cammie knew that this would happen, the team winning and the explosion of fangirling that would follow. She didn't like to act like a jealous girlfriend but sometimes these things couldn't be helped, especially when your boyfriend was super hot and the newly appointed captain of the prestigious Gallagher Academy Soccer team.

She held in her sigh as she decided to go wait by his car, as she usually got a ride home with him. The parking lot was packed, no wonder it being the season opener, and in Roseville Soccer was like football. She could still make out a figure standing in a corner next to a sleek black BMW that looked new. At a closer inspection she realized that it was the man that she had bumped into earlier, but who was the woman being blocked from her view by his form?

Trying to look like she was struggling with the door, she peeked behind him at an angle, and there she saw a tall figure, with long dark blonde hair… with a start Cammie realized that it was her mother.

What the hell would her mother want to talk about with such a strange man? While she was pondering this, the man shook her mother's hand and surveyed the area, just as Cammie ducked behind Zach's Nissan black gtr that had been a gift from his parents on his 17th birthday.

Oh god, how would she explain herself if she got caught? Quietly she crawled around to the back of the car and peered underneath to see where they had gone. Hmm, there was nobody's feet in sight.

She was still on her hands and knees with her head on the ground when Zach came up behind her trying and failing to keep the growing smirk off his face. He leaned down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Is there any reason you're on the ground staring at my engine"? He said the last part suggestively.

But Cammie didn't hear anyone approaching, so she was startled to her feet at the sound of his voice. She scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest indignantly. However, she couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was standing there all sweating, and grinning at her with that stupid irresistible smile.

Without hesitation she promptly jumped on Zach and showered him with tiny kisses all over his face. She heard his laughter, and felt when he picked her up, her feet dangling above the ground before being placed back on the ground.

"So," Zach said, with a straight face, "My place or yours?"

Cammie grinned at him knowingly and tugged him down for another kiss.

**AN: So what did you think? It's my first story, so the plot isn't exactly going to be revealed in the first chapter. Please give me feedback though! **


End file.
